Talk:Level 598/@comment-24693751-20140628050526
I agree w/ the difficulty of this level being medium. I got it in I think 4 or 5 tries(I'm not sure b/c I took a break in btwn). I passed w/ 3 stars. At first I thought it would be much harder for me. The most important thing is to make sure you don't accidentally let an ingrediant drop off the conveyer belt on one of the sides where there is nowhere for it to drop down to. I did that by accident one game and it's nearly impossible to move it over. As someone else mentioned, big moves like striped/wrapped can accidentally throw one off to the side so what I did was to wait until all 5 ingrediants were safely off the conveyer belt in the right columns before setting off any big combos. Other things which helped were making as many special candies as possible but not necassarily using them right away. I found it best to use them when I'd already broken through as much of the icing as possible and the ingrediants were farther down. I don't agree w/ the advice above to use the coconut wheels to "weaken the icing". That's another way that ingrediants can accidentally end up in the side columns and also I just didn't find it did as much damage then if you can wait till the ingrediants are farther down. Also, you have A LOT of opportunity to make specials so what I did was to wait and match one of the cocunut wheels w/ a striped which has a much greater effect on the icing b/c it makes an entire row of stripes to blast through it. Same if you can match it w/ a wrapped but I found stripes better for this level, it's part of how I passed. I was down to one ingrediant and it was on top of about 4 or 5 blocks of icing and I had about 6 moves left. I had a striped shooting down which got through some of the layers. Oh also prior to that I had an opportunity to match two wrapped on the right side which basically cut through all of the icing I had left there. I saw an opportunity to make a wrapped/striped on the right and I made it but didn't set it off right away b/c I wanted to set it up so the last ingrediant was as low as possible. Luckily I had 3 purples right next to my icing blocks the ingrediant was on AND next to them(or intertwined, hard to describe) 3 blues. I used a move for them to hit the icing and since it was hit twice, it took out all the icing layers but one. Then I brought my wrapped/striped all the way down on the bottom right by making a match right under them(I had this all planned out by studying the board before making those last 6 moves). Then of course I set off the combo and it took out the last ingrediant. I tend to write in detail b/c obviously no one has the same two boards but if there is someone confused about what strategy to use, I hope that maybe something I shared will help. Good luck!